


Hold Me (Until I Fall Asleep)

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, sleepy hyungwon, very likely canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: In which Hyungwon hates staying up, but he hates sleeping without Hoseok even more.





	Hold Me (Until I Fall Asleep)

Nothing. Still nothing.

The bright, glaring screen of his phone hurts his eyes as it suddenly pierces the darkness. No new messages, either. It’s nearly one-thirty in the morning, the other members are all sleeping already while Hyungwon sits out on the couch, TV on but volume muted. He’s wrapped up in the blanket he stole from Hoseok’s bed, pulling it up to cover his pout as he tosses his phone to the side in a fit.

Hoseok isn’t home. He’s out still at the studio recording more songs for practice, for personal enjoyment, for albums; for Hyungwon. Tomorrow Hyungwon will get to listen to his hard work, feeling proud and excited and praising Hoseok left, right, and centre. He’ll give him a hug and thank him for letting him listen, then Hoseok will sing him something he wrote for him as well, something just for Hyungwon’s ears and something just for Hoseok to see him react to. To see him smile and laugh and blush, getting all shy and flustered just hearing the things Hoseok writes for him, about him, inspired by him. Hyungwon never feels like he is worth it but Hoseok makes sure he is.

He writes songs for Hyungwon to sing, or both of them, and Hyungwon always blushes at the things Hoseok wants him to sing. Hoseok uses his talent to give Hyungwon the world, or to hear Hyungwon’s talent for himself whenever he wants. To write things for Hyungwon specifically that he could never say in front of anyone else.

But it also makes Hyungwon feel guilty. It makes him worry.

In order to hear everything Hoseok can do, Hyungwon’s just gotta deal with this far too familiar situation every night - staying awake for Hoseok.

Hyungwon heaves a sigh, throwing his blanket off and grabbing his phone.

_Hurry home._

Just clicking send on the message and Hyungwon is back to sighing, dropping his head back against the couch and closing his eyes. He can immediately feel sleep drifting over him. He’s exhausted from practice once again today, from _all_ the work they do every day. Hyungwon wants to sleep, he can barely keep fighting to stay awake.

But he wants to sleep with Hoseok. He wants to hold him, be held by him, feel his arms around him holding him close and hear his gentle breathing as they both drift off to sleep together. He wants to drift off to the sound of Hoseok whispering sweet little nothings in his ear, praising him, telling him how he’s everything. The old cheesy stuff that Hoseok likes to do because it makes Hyungwon blush, because he likes teasing Hyungwon. And Hyungwon loves it when he does.

He just wants to ask Hoseok how it all went, tell him he’s working hard, hold him close, and just fall asleep in his arms. But Hyungwon is too tired; he can barely keep his eyes open long enough to check for any messages or the time.

It only takes one distant sound to have him jump awake, toss his phone to the side and shoot up from the couch in a hurry - the front door creaking open. He runs over with smile wide on his face only for it to get wider when he sees Hoseok there trying to quietly shut the door behind him. Hyungwon runs over to him, throwing his arms around him in a tight hug as though he hadn’t just seen him only about three hours ago at practice.

“It’s about time!” Hyungwon complains, that smile still on his face, though. “You didn’t even text or call!”

Hoseok holds Hyungwon’s hand tight in his, leading him back towards the couch so Hoseok can just throw his jacket on it until morning (when Kihyun will inevidently yell at him for it). “You need to stop staying up for me. Just sleep!”

There’s a pout on Hyungwon’s lips, one that makes Hoseok wonder if he hurt him, so he squeezes his hand tighter for reassurance, a reminder that he’s here now. “I don’t like sleeping without you.”

With a sigh, and a few mumbles to himself about how cute Hyungwon is, Hoseok takes Hyungwon into the bedroom quietly so they don’t wake up Hyunwoo. “Where’s my blanket?”

“I… left it on the couch.”

With a glare at Hyungwon for that, Hoseok can’t even stop the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips. Pulling Hyungwon’s blanket off his bunk instead, Hoseok threw it on his bed, right over Hyungwon who is already laying down and ready to sleep. While Hoseok strips as usual before bed, Hyungwon buries himself under the blanket, pulling it up enough to cover his nose even, and bringing his knees up to his chest.

Only seconds later he feels Hoseok get under the blanket as well and hands reach out to embrace him, to pull him close, to feel his warmth.

Hyungwon is using Hoseok’s arm as a pillow and pressing his forehead against his chest as well. Strong arms wrapped around him keeping him close, and Hyungwon has his arms around Hoseok’s waist.

“I made something for you. I’ll play it for you at the studio in the morning, okay?” Hoseok whispers, running his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair. Both have their eyes closed as they wait for sleep, just listening to each other breathing and enjoying each other’s warmth against them.

“You are too good for me, hyung.”

“And you are far too cute.” That one earns him a light slap to the shoulder and a shy, quiet laugh. Hoseok has seen the sight of Hyungwon blushing so much he can picture it so clearly in the darkness, and yet he still never gets tired of it.

“I want to do something for you in return, but… I don’t know what I can do,” Hyungwon confesses in a whisper, one so quiet he wonders if Hoseok heard it or not for a second there.

“You do everything, Hyungwon. Just letting me hold you close like this is enough. Just smiling and blushing and inspiring everything I do is enough. Especially the blushing, I like the blushing. I _really_ like the blushing.”

Hyungwon presses closer to him, taking everything in, holding him closer, afraid to let him go for even a second and not giving him a chance to let him go, either. And it all just makes Hoseok hold him tighter as well. He pets him gently, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to the sound of Hyungwon breathing, to the feeling of just having him there with him and in his arms.

“Mine,” Hyungwon whispers to himself as he holds Hoseok as close as he can, as he wraps a leg around one of Hoseok’s. But Hoseok still catches it.

“Go to sleep already, okay cutie?” he chuckles.

Silence falls over them, just the sounds of their breathing (and Hyunwoo’s snoring) fills the room. Hyungwon can feel himself falling into a deep sleep, a good sleep-- a _perfect_ sleep with Hoseok here with him. And he breaks that silence once more, just for a moment, before sleep finally does take him, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and quick, but I hope you liked it all the same!


End file.
